


Meant to be Fixed

by oikawatoorus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Star Trek: AOS, Team Spones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatoorus/pseuds/oikawatoorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is a doctor in Atlanta, Georgia. Broken by his failed marriage, he no longer believes in love or happiness, and becomes depressed. One night, a Vulcan is severely injured in a car accident and is brought to Leonard, and by some miracle, a broken doctor might just be saved by an emotionless man with pointy ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also! If you enjoy McCoy x Spock, and you do art/writing/fanmixes, please join the We Go Together 2013 Big Bang Challenge! It's awesome, and I'm a moderator and a writer for it! If you are interested in taking part, email us at wegotogether2013@gmail.com, or find us at http://carriedyoursoul.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, and please take part!

“Have you been taking your medicine?” Leonard’s head snapped back up and he came to attention. He had drifted off again, thinking about other things and other places he’d rather be. Because he’d rather be anywhere but here.  
Dr. Nyota Uhura leaned forward in her chair, her white dress jacket brushing her bare knees. “Leonard? You have been taking your medicine, correct?” Her voice echoed in his ears, gentle but firm.  
“Yes, Doctor, I have. It seems to be working better than the one you last prescribed to me. The headaches have been better.” He tried not to make eye contact, knowing she would see right through the lie. Nyota was a smart woman, and an even better therapist. Leonard had been suffering from depression ever since his divorce with Jocelyn. It had been years since then, but you don’t just get over something like that overnight.  
Nyota was his therapist, and a close friend. She had been helping him the best she could, but it’s hard to help someone who won’t let you fix them. He was supposed to be taking his medicine to help with the depression, but he always forgot. Or maybe he just didn’t want to.  
Nyota sat back, a grimace on her face. “Leonard, I can’t help you if you won’t let me. We have tried pills, we have tried talking, we have tried everything, so it seems. Please, let me help you.” She reached out and gripped Leonard’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.  
Leonard pulled back, uncomfortable with the touch. “Thank you, Dr. Uhura, but I need to get to work.” He rose when she did, and hugged her goodbye. Once he was outside her office, in the hot Georgia air, he let himself breathe. Those sessions were hard for him, particularly because he knew Nyota truly did care for him as a person and a friend. But he was stubborn, and didn’t want help. He didn’t need help.  
He got into his car in the parking lot and pulled out, driving to the hospital where he worked. Doing surgery and helping people was the only thing that got his mind off of being sorry for himself. The hospital was only a block away from the therapist, so he was there in a matter of minutes.  
He stepped inside the waiting room, breathing in the scent of anesthetic. Most people despised the smell, because it made them think of the sick and the dying. Leonard always loved the smell. Maybe because it was the closest thing he had to that “home smell”. Most people love the scent of their grandparent’s house. Leonard loved the smell of the hospital.  
Pavel Chekov jumped out of his seat when he saw Leonard. “Dr. McCoy!” Leonard didn’t smile often, but every time he heard his receptionist’s heavy Russian accent, he couldn’t help himself.  
Pavel was a genius, everyone knew. He was working an internship at the Atlanta General as a receptionist, but he wanted to be a doctor someday. He was only 17, so he just worked out here, but sometimes Leonard would let him come watch while he did a surgery.  
“What is it, Mr. Chekov?” Leonard walked over to the desk, and leaned overtop, trying to glimpse at Pavel’s computer screen.  
“Mr. Pike wants to see you upstairs before you start today.” Leonard’s brow furrowed, but he nodded at Pavel before walking away. Pike was the owner of the hospital. His grandfather had founded it nearly a century ago. And Pike almost never asked to see anyone, unless it was promotion, or demotion.  
He stepped into the elevator and pushed the ‘12’ button. Atlanta General was a very big hospital. Leonard was one of the head surgeons, so he worked on the 10th floor alongside Dr. Carol Marcus, a petite blonde who had earned her PhD by 25. Her father was the CEO of a large company, and she could’ve lived her life without needing a job. But, like Leonard, doctoring was the one thing that kept her mind off of things she’d rather not think about. Leonard’s bad memory was the divorce, whereas Marcus’s was her mother’s early death.   
The elevator beeped and came to a stop on the 12th floor. He stepped into the empty corridor, wrapped in silence. Pike’s office was the only one on the 12th floor. Leonard could see the double doors at the end of the corridor, wide open. Jazz music played softly from within the room, as Leonard made his way towards the end of the hallway. Once he arrived at the entrance, he knocked lightly on the door.   
Christopher Pike sat at a large wooden desk, his face obscured by a large computer screen. Not hearing Leonard, he continued to stare at his screen. Leonard cleared is throat and knocked again. Pike looked up and smiled softly. “Dr. McCoy, please come in.”  
Leonard stepped in through the door and walked towards Pike’s desk. Pike gestured towards one of the large leather chairs in front of the desk, and McCoy took a seat. The office was beautiful as he glanced around. The walls were a light gray, and on the outer wall was a window that took up the majority of the wall. The window overlooked the skyline of Atlanta, and all the buildings beyond. The desk Pike was seated at was a semicircle, and completely clean of any clutter. There were no pictures on the wall, or anything. An assortment of chairs were seated around the desk, and a couch was in the back corner of the room.  
“Good morning Mr. Pike. What did you need from me?” Leonard smiled politely in an attempt to cover up his nervousness. He didn’t think he had reason to be, but members of the staff had been fired without reason before.  
Pike smiled and folded his hands on his desk. “Dr. McCoy, I just thought I should tell you firsthand. I know you and you’re assistant, Dr. Rand, have a close relationship.” McCoy froze. This was about Janice? He and Janice had been friends since med school. “And her mother has become very sick. She had to resign duties to get back to her in Canada.”   
Leonard had known Janice’s mom had health problems, so this wasn’t surprising. But he hadn’t thought Janice would resign duties. Pike continued. “You have a new partner, her name is Christine Chapel. She is in your office right now. This is her first job, so take it easy on her, ok?” Pike smiled jokingly, standing. Leonard stood too, shaking hands with Pike.  
Christine Chapel turned out to be a very nice woman. She was blonde and small, and very attentive. She was very easy to befriend, and she and Carol spent a lot of time together.  
McCoy was honestly in love with his work. Not only was it a stress outlet for him, but also he did love helping people. He had saved lives, fixed people, and given people hope. And despite how cheesy it sounded, what was better than helping people who needed it?  
So he pushed himself everyday to help people, and it made him feel better. As though by fixing the ones who could, it made him less of a broken man.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he shucked off his shoes and changed out of his scrubs. Seconds later, someone was beating on his door. He rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was. “Come in!  
He heard the door open as he left his bedroom. His best friend and neighbor Jim Kirk stood in the doorway with 2 pizza boxes in hand. He smiled wide. “Hey, Bones!” Hey strode forward, and set the pizza on the counter. He moved toward the counter, gathering a small stack of paper plates. “How was work?”  
Leonard shrugged. “Good. Janice resigned.” Jim turned around, shock on his face.  
“Janice Rand? Your assistant? She was awesome though!” Leonard raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
“Yeah, Rand. Her mom is really sick. She had to go back to Canada and stay with her. I got a new nurse, named Christine Chapel. She’s good, she and Carol got along really well.” He stopped to make a face of disgust at Jim, who was shoving a piece of pepperoni pizza into his mouth. “You heard from Nyota today?”  
Jim nodded, finishing the slice in his hand. “Yeah, I think we’re going to try and go to a Braves game later this week.” He smirked. “I heard you’re a crappy patient.”  
Leonard scoffed. “I’m the best patient ever! What could Nyota possibly mean?” Jim opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by more knocking. Leonard turned back to Jim. “So that’s why you got 2 pizzas. It still won’t be enough.” Jim laughed and Leonard stood up to get the door.  
Montgomery Scott, Pavel, and Hikaru Sulu greeted him at the door. They walked past him with a nod of the head or a ‘hello’ before sitting on the couch and grabbing pizzas. Leonard smiled and shook his head. “You guys want beer?”  
Montgomery Scott, or Scotty, as he insisted they call him, had started off as his handyman. But, Leonard had developed a habit if inviting him in for beer and football when he finished his work, and they became friends. He was over every Sunday for football.  
Hikaru Sulu worked at the hospital with Leonard and Pavel as the mortician. He and Leonard had become close after Leonard lost someone during a surgery, but he didn’t know what had happened. So, he and Sulu spent a week and a half trying to figure out where he went wrong.  
Hikaru and Pavel were also dating. Hikaru was a few years older than Pavel, but they could tell they loved each other. Hikaru had begun teasing Pavel on his first day of his internship, and they formed a friendship that later became a relationship.  
McCoy returned, 4 beers in hand for everyone except Pavel (despite Jim’s constant complaint, Leonard insisted there would be no underage drinking under his roof). They ate pizza and watched reruns of ‘Doctor Who’. Leonard hated the British sci-fi, but Jim, Pavel, and Scotty loved it for some reason. Leonard and Hikaru talked about work, and Christine Chapel, and football, until around 11:00.  
“Well, I’ve got work tomorrow, so I’m going to turn in. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Pavel and Hikaru nodded. Leonard turned around and retreated to his bedroom. He was the on-call doctor tonight, so he needed to get as much sleep as possible if he was needed in the E.R.  
True to his prediction, his phone rang at 2:13 A.M. Bleary eyed, he picked it up and clicked ‘answer’. “Dr. McCoy.” He said, his voice rasping.  
“Dr. McCoy, there has been a sever car accident I75. Driver is dead, passenger is severely injured. In the ambulance, please be at the entrance to receive him.” Leonard hit ‘end call’ and jumped out of bed, dressing quickly into his scrubs. He grabbed a coat, his car keys, and left his apartment and got into his car.  
It was brisk outside, despite the fact that it was early September. He shivered a bit before switching the car on, and pulling out of the lot. He drove down the street to AG, only moments before the ambulance.  
The paramedics rushed in a tall man on a stretcher. Leonard received the stretcher and rushed it to the nearest operating room. From a quick glance, Leonard could already tell he was a Vulcan; he had pointy ears and his blood was green. He had a large and deep gash running from temple to his chin, most likely from glass. His leg was broken, and he was losing a lot of blood.  
A team of nurses, including Chapel, gently moved his body onto an operating table as Leonard put on gloves and a mask. He heard the machines start up around the Vulcan, the heart monitor being unsteadily, even for a Vulcan. Leonard turned back to the operating table, his eyes casting down the man, trying to figure out where to start.  
It was then he realized the Vulcan was regaining consciousness. He coughed a bit, rasping and spluttering more blood. “Where am I?” His eyes glanced around the room, before landing on McCoy. “Am I going to die?”  
Leonard picked up a hypospray and stuck it in the Vulcans neck. “Not on my watch.” His eyes drooped as he lost consciousness again. Leonard meant it, too; he wasn’t going to let someone die when he has the chance to save them. He would never let anyone save him, but he’d be damned if he ever failed someone, even a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad some of you like this! I'll do my best to update as often as possible :)


	3. Chapter 3

Surgery is known to a stressful procedure for both the patient and the doctor. There’s always been that tension in the air when it’s underway, and the families of the patients can never be patient and wait to see them. There are always tears, laughter, anger and love and everything in between.  
But McCoy had found a vague sense of calmness when he performed a surgery. He was still aware and alert, but it was calming for him to heal and help, even under serious conditions. Jim made fun of him for being such a Zen person while operating under pressure, but Leonard had always been that way.  
But for some reason, this time was different. Of course, he always aimed to save lives and protect people. But he wanted so badly to save this man. Maybe it was because he was close to death; maybe it was because Leonard had never operated on a Vulcan before. But right now he didn’t care, and he got to work immediately.  
Christine rushed a cart over to Leonard, an assortment of hyposprays and needles and detoxifiers and surgical tools sprawled on the tabletop. She handed him hypo and he stuck it into the Vulcan’s side. The hypo he used was used to detoxify the blood of air bacteria that may have gotten into his system. Next, he sewed up a large gash on his back that slashed across his hip and onto his thigh. Picking up another hypo, he stuck it into the back of his thigh, and the bone marrow began to repair itself.  
A nurse rushed into the room, holding a bottle of green liquid: blood. McCoy gestured for her to hook it up to the systems. Once it was successfully installed, the monitor picked up again, and set to normal frequencies. Well, for a Vulcan that is. The nurses in the room let out a collective sigh, some of them high-fiving or hugging.  
McCoy let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. Chris walked up to him and squeezed his arm. “Good job, Doc.” She smiled softly and walked away. Leonard could get used to working with her.  
His attention flashed over to the board hanging next to the Vulcan’s bed, as it beeped once and showed a flash of information. Spock- Vulcan/Human. McCoy stepped closer to the board as more information poured onto the screen. Home planet- Vulcan. Parents- Sarek and Amanda Grayson. Status- Stable.  
Spock. He called over to one of the nurses. “I need you to make contact with Vulcan. Connect with Sarek and Amanda Grayson. Tell them their son has been in a serious car accident, but is stable.” The nurse nodded and scurried out of the room. Leonard removed his surgical gloves and rubbed his eyes.  
“Dr. McCoy!” He turned his attention over to a nurse named Olson. “You should go home. Get some rest. I’m sure Dr. Marcus won’t mind helping you a bit tomorrow by covering you a bit.” McCoy smiled and nodded.  
“You guys did awesome tonight. See ya’ll tomorrow.” They all waved and a chorus of “goodnights” followed him out the door. Halfway down the hallway, he heard a distinct voice in his head: Thank you, Dr. McCoy.  
He spun around, looking for where the voice came from, but no one seemed to be talking to him. He turned around again, exiting the building and going out to his car. He got in and closed the door behind him. He never did put the keys in the ignition, though. He slumped down in the seat and let his eyes droop, and sleep took over.

We were in a car. We had just gotten off of the shuttle and were driving to the hotel in Atlanta. My driver was slightly inexperienced and had 2 alcoholic beverages in the airport over the past 30 minutes. We had been driving, making no small talk whatsoever.  
Then, she started laughing. I wasn’t sure why, because I had never heard her laugh. She continued laughing, so much so that she lost control of the car. “T’pring!” I tried to get her attention, but she kept laughing and laughing. We drove another mile before she jerked the wheel and we ran into the bridge.  
I looked over at her, my own blood seeping into my vision. She had a large piece of glass driven into her neck, her eyes glazed over. I felt pain in my head, my back, but mostly in my leg. Then I felt nothing.  
Knock knock knock. McCoy frowned in his sleep, ignoring whatever sound he was hearing, or imagining. Knock knock knock. He slowly let his eyes slide open, feeling a pain in his back. Outside of his car window was Pavel and Hikaru, knocking loudly on the glass.  
He jumped back slightly, surprised by the men outside. Hikaru laughed lightly at Leonard, but Pavel looked concerned. They back away from the car as Leonard opened the door and slid out, stretching. “Morning, boys.”  
Hikaru laughed. “Morning? Doc, it’s 2 in the afternoon. Our shifts just ended. Yours would’ve just ended to, if you had been working.” Leonard checked his watch, seeing that it really was 2:03 in the afternoon.  
“Why were you asleep in your car?” Pavel asked.  
Leonard shook his head. “I had an emergency last night…” his mind drifted as he thought of Spock. “In fact, I need to check on him right now. Hikaru, I need to see you in the morgue.”  
Sulu sighed. “But I’m taking Pavel home.” Leonard rolled his eyes.  
“He can come too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo sorry if I got any medical terms wrong, I'm not a doctor. I hope you all enjoy this, because I'm having a lot of fun writing it!


End file.
